


Loved you and always will.

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sad Ending, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark commited suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's body was found on December 25th, at the roof of his tower with a gun in hand, a glass of gleaming scotch on the tiny table next to him, and an envelope.</p>
<p>(Wow, angst all around. Enjoy Steve wallowing in guilt and dead Tony.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved you and always will.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahah yup.

Tony's body was found on December 25th, at the roof of his tower with a gun in hand, a glass of gleaming scotch on the tiny table next to him, and an envelope.

A fine coat of blood covered the marble floor, snow slowly piling around the cooling body. Red clashed against white, swirls of scarlet seeping into the usually beautiful snow. His suit was perfectly adjusted, his grey-and-black tie clipped with a gold clip, the blue-white coat of his suit coat buttoned down, belt holding up the matching pants, white undershirt untouched, shoes shining from a recent polish.  
It was almost as if someone had just laid him there.

The envelope on the table was a bold red with golden yellow, a white sticker with the signature of 'Stark' carved into it delicately pressing the flap down, and messy yet oddly beautiful letters spelling out 'Steve Rogers' in the front.

The envelope had been sent to the man immediately, after Pepper Potts and James Rhodes scanned it and sobbed together.

It was on the news the next few hours, 'Tony Stark, billionaire and owner of Stark Industries took his own life.' Emails and phone calls flooded the whole company, some a goodbye message, some requests to come to the scene to take pictures, but none were answered.

Because everyone was waiting for Steve Roger to send a message that he had gotten the letter and read it.  
It never came, though.

-

Steve stared at the letter, reread it over and over again.  
Felt regret.  
Felt sorrow and felt so much, it blinded him.

_Hey Steve._  
_If you're reading this, it probably means that I'm gone. And, you know, I think it's for the best.  
After the battle, after you left me in Siberia, I had a lot of time to think. About blowing Barnes' arm off, about watching the video, and a lot of things. Mostly you, Steve, cause I know that you know how much I valued you. Valued your love. How much I loved you. How much I wanted to side with you and not fight._

_It guess it's late, now, to say it, but I love you, Steve Rogers. I loved you and will even after I leave this place. You gave me a reason to keep going, and, well, after the battle, I think that I lost it. I tried to stay in one piece, hell, I did a good job. I started charities, I gifted multiple hospitals, I rebuilt houses and started running Stark Industries again. Helped Rhodey get back on his feet._

_Didn't last, though. Couldn't last._

_I'm sure you're blaming yourself right now, but stop. Seriously, you do it every time something goes wrong. It was my fault, is my fault, that I can't and couldn't keep it together or tell you how I felt. How I wanted you. How I wanted to hug you and never let go._

_I'm now giving the tower to the Avengers. The new Avengers. JARVIS got reset. He's programmed to listen to you now._

_Tell the others that I'm sorry. Tell Barnes that I was being a dick, tell him that I knew that it wasn't his fault that my parents died. Oh, I forgot to mention, I made a new prosthetic for him.  
Tell Pepper that I still love her, even as a friend, and tell Rhodey that he's the sunshine of my life. Was, at least._

_And Steve, move on. From this. Help Barnes, help the others, help the world._  
_I still love you. And I still regret that I didn't get to have sex with you. Would have been good._  
_And I love you. A lot._  
_I love you. I'm sorry I can't tell you in person._  
_But I love you._  
_I love you, Steve. Don't mope around._

_Love, Tony._

_P.S. I upgraded the shield. Keep it clean. xoxox_

Tony loved him.  
Steve sat still. 

Loved him. Steve loved him too. Loved him but left him like that.  
His lips quivered, his hands trembled and he choked out a sob.  
Loved him. 

Christmas became a nightmare after that.


End file.
